Demand for coverage of live events has skyrocketed in recent years. In response, coverage of live events has been increased to match the public's demand. While in the past it was common for a single live feed of an event to be broadcast, now may feeds of different aspects of an event may be broadcast simultaneously. For example, multiple games of a sports tournament may be broadcast live on different television channels at the same time. This can present a quandary for the modern television viewer. Frequently, such events are split among television channels rarely watched by the viewer (thus, for instance, resulting in the user not being aware of the television channels' numbers) and requiring incessant switching between these channels in order to stay apprised of the multiple games. Such an arrangement can be inefficient and frustrating, decreasing the viewer's enjoyment of the event and his ability to stay up-to-date on the simultaneous events across multiple channels.